


A Silly Note From a Silly Prat

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doodles, Draco and Harry are so in love guys, Fantasizing about smooching Draco's nose, Fluff, Harry giggling, If that last tag isn't reason enough to read this drabble I don't know what could be, M/M, Playful insults, playful bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry gets a note.





	A Silly Note From a Silly Prat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Breathofmine for the promt and to Cubed for betaing! The prompt was Drarry + Drawing :3

_Hey, Potter. Quick reminder that you suck._

The owl gracefully flew away from Harry’s office, leaving him with a familiar feeling of annoyance and euphoria. He bit his lip as he re-read Draco’s note and found himself smiling despite his efforts.

The git had taken his time to insult him thoroughly this week. Both ‘i’s in the sentence had a little heart drawn on top of them, and there was a doodle of a  _snitch_  on the corner of the parchment. But that wasn’t what had Harry giggling like a lovesick teen.

Draco’s messy drawing contrasted comically with his elegant handwriting. Harry was pretty sure the person on the drawing was supposed to be him–the shape of a lighting bolt was half-visible just under the blob of black ink that somewhat resembled his messy hair. His body was underwater, and a–huh, was that a Grindylow?–seemed to be drowning him.

The more Harry stared at the drawing, the more he felt like laughing. His ink self might have been a little bit… _amorphous_ , but Draco had clearly taken care with the details. Ink Harry was wearing the T-shirt Draco had bought him last Christmas, and had a little dot right under his left eye that Harry was positive was meant to resemble Draco’s favourite mole–just from Harry’s face, of course; his absolute favourite one was on Harry’s lower back. And Merlin, how much time had passed since Harry had confessed to Draco that he felt self-conscious about his knees? The idiot had apparently not forgotten, since Ink Harry’s knees stood out from his legs even through his trousers–the ones with the baggy pockets that he liked to wear on their private Quidditch games, Harry realised.

Scribbled under the rocks and algae at the bottom of the parchment was another message.

_Don’t drown in your ego, Scarhead. You’re not as special as everyone thinks._

Harry couldn’t help it–he let out a guffaw even as he shook his head at Draco’s insult. He opened the top drawer of his desk, but his gaze lingered on the piece of parchment. Or, more precisely, on a coloured spot right under Ink Harry’s jaw that was suspiciously similar to the hickey Draco had left on his neck that one time right before Ron’s birthday. Man, that had provoked the most hilarious reactions from the Weasleys.

As he put the parchment aside, Harry decided that he was going to slip away from the office as soon as Robards was distracted. The urge to smooch Draco’s pointy nose and remind him that  _he_  was the only one who thought Harry special these days was just too strong to resist.


End file.
